Da Pusta
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Isang bday grant. Nakipagpustahan si Hao sa kanyang diyos na magagawa nyang makapanakot ng isang tao kapalit ng season 3. Magtagumpay kaya siya?


"At bakit hindi mo ako pwedeng i-resu?" demanded Asakura Hao, nakapameywang. Usually, ang binatang ito ay laging kalmado, maging anupaman ang sitwasyon. Pero paanong hindi iinit ang ulo nya, napag-alaman nyang hindi siya pinagbigyan ng diyos na buhayin uli at bumalik sa mundo para subukan muling angkinin ang daigdig?

Ang diyos ay ngumiti lamang, tila hindi natinag sa binata. Instead, mahinahon itong nagsalita ng Hapon. Buti na lang, may subtitle para sa ating lahat.

_Hiroyuki Takei: We cannot make season 3. My ballpen is defecating._

Hao rolled his eyes. "Pero dapat maganap ang nakatadhana! Ako ang original! Sa aming magkapatid, ako ang matuwid—

_Hiroyuki Takei: Ow Kamon!_

"Fine! Yung buhok ko…matuwid." Hao crossed his arms. "Bigyan mo pa ako ng isang pagkakataon. Kailangan kong maisakatuparan ang maiitim kong balak! Hindi ako matatahimik hangga't hindi ako nakakapagsabog ng lagim sa sangkainsektuhan!"

_Hiroyuki Takei: In our dictionary, we call it "mandkind"._

"Iba yung dictionary ko… opinionated."

_Hiroyuki Takei: Very well. I will give you one more chance to execute your plans. But only one, alright?_

"Cge. So kelan ang shooting natin ng MTV ng third opening song?" Naglabas si Hao ng planner para konsultahin kung walang matatamaang schedule ang project nya ngayon.

_Hiroyuki Takei: Not so fast!_

Napakunot-noo si Hao. "Uh… Si…ge… (break) So…ke…lan…ang..shoo…" ulit nito, pero umiling ang diyos.

_Hiroyuki Takei: I mean, I'll give you a test. If you manage to do what I want, you'll be the star of Season 3. I'll even give you a love interest._

At siyempre, ang unang naisip ni Hao ay ang sobrang supladang sister-in-law nya. Nangislap ang kanyang mga mata. "Ano bang test? Math? Science? Makabayan?"

_Hiroyuki Takei: No. All I want you to do is scare one person._

Napakurap ang binatang Asakura. "Mananakot lang ng isang tao?" Some kind of madali lang ito ah.

_Hiroyuki Takei: But the person has to be someone who knows you._

Inisip ni Hao ang lahat ng taong may kilala sa kanya. Napangiwi siya: mga barkada lang ni Yoh ang kilala nya, bukod sa kapatid nya mismo at kay Anna.

_Hiroyuki Takei: You can start right now if you want to._

"Makatakot lang ako ng isang tao at magiging bida na ako sa Shaman King Part II?" Hao nodded. "Cge, call na ako!"

…………………………………………………

Nagresearch agad si Hao sa internet tungkol sa mga bagay na kinatatakutan madalas ng mga normal na tao.

"Ipis?" Napangiwi si Hao. Mahirap ipantakot ang bagay na kinatatakutan ng nananakot mismo. He shivered involuntrarily—kung may bagay siyang ayaw na ayaw, yun pa yung flying breed ng mga ipis.

"Asawa?" he grinned, ang nasa isip ay ang sekwet pantasy nya—ang nag-iisang si Kyouyama Anna.

"Multo." Napa-isip si Hao. "Hmm…" Mas madali nga naman na gayahin ang ganito. At siyempre, sino pa ba ang pinakasikat sa pederasyon nito kundi si Sadako ng Balon?

He grinned. Hindi cya mahihirapan sa costume: ibabalot na lang nya ang kapa nya sa katawan. Yung hair, shoe polish na lang.

"Season 3… here I come!" said Hao gleefully.

………………………………

**Da Pusta**

Isang regalong pangkaarawan para kay Kuya Sheo. Delayed telecast, sencya na hehe.

…………………………………………

Tiningnan ni Hao ang listahan nya ng mga targets. Sinipat nya ang names na arranged according to height. He shook his head: comedy talaga yung diyos na nagbigay sa kanya ng recommendation list na ito.

He quickly rearranged the names uli, this time, from the easiest to scare hanggang sa desperado-na-ako target.

He smiled in satisfaction. Mag-aadvance cya ng Halloween this year.

………………………………

FIRST TARGET…

Mag-isa si Pirika sa sala ng munting dampa nila nang gabing yaon, gumagawa ng training schedule for the week ng kuya nyang idol si Juan Tamad. Sa tabi ng notebook nya ay may sariling note si Horo Horo, humihingi ng "consideration" para sa mga iba't-ibang health reasons—kesyo bawal daw sa pilay nya sa puson ang sobrang pagtakbo at nakakasama daw sa masakit ang kuko ang magpush-up. At ang kuya nyang ubod ng resourceful, humingi pa ng signature galing kay Dr. Faust!

Not that she cares. Hindi man maintindihan ng kuya nya ang mga pagpapahirap nya dito, someday ay maappreciate rin nito ito.

Biglang natigil ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni nang ang TV sa harap nya ay biglang bumukas.

Noong una, puro distortion lang. Pirika stiffened as she watched something suddenly form on-screen.

……………………………

Napangiti si Hao habang pinanonood ang mistulang nagfreeze nang babae. Mas madali ito kaysa sa inaasahan nya.

Pero bago pa cya makalabas ng balon, biglang sumigaw si Pirika. "Kuya! Kelan pa tayo nagkakuryente?"

"Bakit?" Pumasok si Horo sa sala, may dalang kape at skyflakes. Napatingin ito sa TV. "Uy, oo nga no?"

Ininspect ni Pirika ang TV set. "Kuya… hindi nakaplug yung TV sa outlet…"

"E di maganda! Kung sakali, wala tayong babayarang kuryente sa MERALCO."

"Di ba wala namang linya ng kuryente dito sa tuktok ng bundok?"

Horo paused. "Hmm… baka may battery yang TV." Sinipat nito ang screen. "Ano bang palabas? Sana cooking channel ang makuhang istasyon."

Samantala, sa kabilang side ng screen ay napaikot ng mata si Haodako. Mukhang lilipat na cya ng target ah.

…………………………….

SECOND TARGET…

"8 x 7?" si Manta Oyamada, may hawak na makulay na flash card.

"56?" guessed Yoh Asakura, grinning boyishly.

Manta turned to Ryu of the Wooden Sword next. "7 x 8?"

"Um…" Ang tinatanong. "Ah…"

The nagtatanong looked at him expectantly.

"Teka, bakit sa akin napupunta yung mahihirap?" complained Ryu, getting up from his seat. "Magluto na nga lang ako! Dinadaya din naman ako ng bansot na ito eh!"

Pero bago pa ito tuluyang makaalis sa sala ay biglang bumukas ang flat screen ni Manta. Lahat sila'y napatingin doon.

Una ay gray and grainy distortion lang. Maya-maya ay nag-give way ito para sa isang balon.

"Y-Yoh…" Napaatras si Manta sa tabi ng best friend.

Nanatiling tahimik na nanonood si Yoh.

Unti-unti ay may kamay na lumabas mula sa bunganga ng balon. Kasabay non, umapaw ang tubig pataas ng balon at pababa sa screen. Ilang segundo lang, kasabay na nito ang paggapang ng isang nilalang na may shiny black hair.

Biglang tumawa si Yoh. "Kuya!"

Napatigil ang nilalang.

"Grabe, Kuya! Nang huli kitang nakausap sa pamamagitan ng medium, sabi mo, 100 araw kitang di makikita dahil may sinalihan ka. Yan ba yung bahay na sinasabi mo?" tanong ni Yoh, sabay turo sa balon.

Napakamot ng ulo ang nasabing nilalang.

"Yan ba si Hao, Master Yoh?" ani Ryu, hindi makapaniwala.

"Oo! Dali, irecord natin, tapos ipadala natin kay Anna—"

Dagling nawala ang nilalang, kasama yung balon.

……………………………………………………..

Habang tinutuyo ni Hao ang hair nya ay sinipat nya ang nalalabi pa nyang options. Wala na ang magkapatid na Ainu. Wala na rin si munting Manta; hindi naman kc nya inaasahan na nandoon din ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na nakakilala sa kanya agad, despite his get-up.

Kanina nama'y sinubukan nya si Faust, pero sa kasamaang-palad, wala naman pla itong ibang nakikita sa daigdig kundi ang kanyang minamahal na si Elaiza. Khit na binaha na ang laboratoryo nito at sinusuntok-suntok na nya ang paa nito para pansinin cya, was epek pa rin. Nakikipag-lovey dovey pa rin ito sa nurse.

Wala namang TV sa bahay si dowser Lyserg Diethyl. Ewan nya lang kung kuripot lang tlaga ang binata na ito o hindi lang mahalaga sa buhay nito ang malaman kung magtatagumpay ba si Jang-geum laban kay Lady Choi.

Which leaves him with a few more names.

_Go Let's._

………………………………………………..

FIFTH TARGET…

_Let's get… physical, physical. I wanna get…_

"…physicaaaal. Let's go get physicaal," kanta ni Ren Tao, habang nakadikit ang paningin sa exercise video na na-download ng ate nya. Pampabuild daw ito ng bones, at syempre, palihim nyang kinopya ang file para doon sa privacy ng kanyang silid gawin ang isang bagay na never nyang aaminin sa ate nya.

Ang babae sa screen na nakasuot ng nakakasilaw na green na leotard ay buong ningning na ngumiti sa camera. "Great! You're doing it great! Now move your hips slowly…"

Pinanood muna ni Ren yung kilos bago sinubukang gawin ito.

"You're doing it right, honey! Now go down… more… very good!"

Lalo pang pinag-igihan ni Ren ang pagkembot. Inspiradong-inspirado na cya—ngayon lang cya napuri ng ganito sa tanang buhay nya!

Ngunit nagwakas ang kanyang kaligayahan nang may narinig na tumawag sa ngalan nya.

"Ren! Ren, nanjan ka ba?" ani Jun Tao, her footsteps reverberating in the hallway.

Tila sinilaban na biglang tinanggal ni Ren ang leg warmer nya saka dumive sa VCD player para patayin ito. Silence reigned in his room.

"Ren?" Maya-maya ay may kumatok sa pintuan nya. "Ren, may naririnig akong kakaibang tunog kc kaya…"

"Wala. Dinadaya ka ng iyong pandinig!"

"Pero parang yung exercise video—"

"Hindi ko cinopy sa PC mo! Hindi ko rin ginagamit gabi-gabi! Wag mo akong akusahan!"

Sa kabilang pintuan ay napangiwi si Jun Tao. Sinasabi na nga ba niya't …

"Sige. Basta, wag mong iparinig kay ama at kay ina, ha? Di ko pa kasi napapanood ng buo yang video."

"Okay!"

Nang marinig ang yabag ng ate nya palayo ay binuksan muli ni Ren ang TV. Ngunit laking gulat nya nang sa halip na ang exercise video ang naroroon ay isang balon na nakatayo sa gitna ng kawalan ang kanyang nakita.

"Tae… saang segment na ito?" napakunot-noo si Ren.

Unti-unti ay isang kamay ang nagpakita sa bunganga ng balon. Sinundan pa ito ng isa pa. Sumampa ang isang nakaputing nilalang paakyat ng balon.

All this time, pilit ginagaya ni Ren ang bawat kilos ng nilalang. Kakaiba ang exercise regimen na ito, pero di nya kukuwestyunin ang awtoridad pagdating sa mga ehersisyo.

Sa kabilang side ng screen, napatanga si Hao nang makita kung ano ang ginagawa ni Ren nang sandaling yaon. Napaisip cya, tapos tinesting ang hinuha nya. Slowly, he lifted his right leg.

Unti-unting ngumiti si Ren, tsaka itinaas din ang kanang paa.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up…

Napabuntunghininga si Hao. Sa kanilang dalawa ngayon, mukhang cya ang mas natatakot kay Ren ngayon.

……………………………………………..

_Desperado na nga ata ako, _ito ang nahinuha ni Hao habang tinatanaw nya mula sa kabilang side ng TV screen ang sala ni Chocolove. Ito na ang huling pangalan sa listahan nya.

_Pero dapat kong mapagtagumapayan ito… dito nakasalalay ang future exposure ko. _Tumango si Hao. _Tama. Pati yung kissing scene nmin ni Anna!_

…………………………………………

SIXTH TARGET…

Nanonood c Chocolove ng Le Robe Na-Garage nang biglang nasira ang signal.

Hindik na napatalon c Choco. "SYIIIIIT! Anong nangyari? Meron bang nayari? (Wow, rhyming yon ah!)"

At tila sinagot ang kanyang katanungan, biglang may lumitaw na balon sa screen. At gaya ng mga nauna, nagpakita muna ang mga kamay bago ang hirap na pagsampa ng puting nilalang paakyat sa balon.

Sa wakas, gumagapang na ang nilalang. Unti-unti. Pagdating sa harap ng screen ay bigla itong tumayo, saka itinaas ang hintuturo upang magturo.

"Wow, ano ito, charades?" Excited bigla c Chocolove. "Ilang words? One word? Ha?"

Napakamot sa ulo ang nilalang.

"Unggoy ba ito? Kuto? Garapata?"

Nasapok ng nilalang ang kanyang noo ng palad.

"Lamok? Kinagat ka ng lamok?" hula ni Chocolove.

Umiling ang nakaputi.

"Hindi lamok? Langaw?"

The nilalang groaned, and then made a motion of calling. Pindot-pindot ito, kunwari pa may hawak na cradle ng landline.

Sinundan ni Choco ng tingin ang kilos nito. Isang telepono. At tila sakto, biglang tumunog ang telepono sa sala nya!

Atubili man ay kanyang sinagot ang tawag. "S-Sino ito?"

……………………..

Nagtaka si Hao. Ni hindi pa nga nya natatawagan si Chocolove ah! Bakit biglang tumunog ang phone?

"Ha? Ah, kilala na kita. Ikaw yung dentista ni Mic! Oh, musta na yung pustiso namin ni Mic? Hirap na kaming kumain ngayon. Di na nya kc gamay yung sa akin eh, so hindi na naming pdeng ishare."

Napahampas ng ulo si Hao. At mukhang plano pa nitong makipagtelebabad! Kung cya nga kaya si Sadako, paano nya ma-iinform ang biktima nya kung telebabad ito?

After twenty thousand years, sa wakas, natapos na rin ito sa pakikipag-chikahan. Ginamit na ni Hao ang opportunity para tawagan ito.

At dahil hindi nakalista ang number ni Chocolove sa Yellow Pages ay nagdesisyon cyang magpatulong sa operator.

"Good evening, Sir? How may our company help you?" magiliw na tanong ng isang babae sa kabilang linya.

"Um, good evening. Gusto ko sanang tanungin ang number ng kaibigan ko…" He gave Chocolove's particulars, and then requested the woman to connect the call to him.

"Cge po, Sir. Sino po ang sasabihin kong tumatawag sa kanya?"

"Pakisabi, bangungot nya."

"Okay sir, hold the line please. I am connecting the call."

"Cyangapla, miss," biglang naalala ni Hao. "Collect ito, okay?"

"Alright, Sir." Ngunit ilang minuto ang lumipas ay bumalik ang tinig nito. "Naku, sir, busy eh."

Nagtaka uli ang lalaki, sabay tingin sa sala ni Chocolove. Wala naman itong kausap ah! Kung ganon…

Nakita nya ang phone na mukhang na-hang ni Chocolove.

Isang malutong na mura ang kumawala sa kanyang bibig.

……………………………………….

"SYEEET! SYET NA UBOD NG LAGKHEEEET! Hu hu!" Nagdadalamhati na nagagalit na si Hao. Bakit? Bakit hindi nya makayang makapanakot? Hindi ba cya believable na multo? Macyado ba cyang guwapo?

At feeling nya, ultimo tadhana hindi cya pinagbibigyan sa kanyang munting pangarap na makasama kahit isang season lang si Kyouyama Anna!

Tumabi sa kanya ang pinakadevoted nyang disipulo. "Master Hao?"

"Opacho, ikaw pala." Pilit na ngiti ang ibinigay ng panginoon sa kanyang alagad. "Kamusta ka na? Hindi ka pa rin ba nakakapagparebond? Di ba, huling habilin ko yun?"

"Pasencya na po, Master Hao. Di ko po na-araw-araw yung conditioner kaya nabalewala po yung operasyon." Opacho looked out at the horizon sadly. "Nabalitaan ko po na sunod-sunod ang paglitaw ng isang nilalang galing sa balon. Naisip ko pong kayo yun."

"Hmm? Talaga?"

"Puro po kasi mga kaibigan ni Yoh Asakura yung pinuntirya po."

Hao sighed. "Deal kc nmin ng diyos yun." And as briefly as he could, he explained the situation.

Sa huli, tumango-tango si Opacho. "Nasubukan nyo na po palang takutin silang lahat."

"Oo."

"At wala nang nalalabi pang options."

"Correct."

Opacho tipped her little chin with her finger. "Si Miss Anna po?"

"H-Ha?" He wasn't sure he heard his little alagad right.

"Si Miss Anna po," ulit ng munting alalay. "Kasama po cya rin ni Master Yoh, tama po ba?"

"Cge, ganyan ka. Ipaalala mo pa sa akin ang naunsyami kong pers lab. Cge—"

"Hindi po iyon ang intensyon ko, Master Hao, maniwala po kayo!" insisted his disciple apologetically. "Ang sa akin lang po… sinubukan nyo na po ba cyang takutin?"

"Napa-isip c Hao, tapos napangiwi. "Har har. Comedy ka den. Si Anna, matatakot? Desperado ako, hindi retarded. Paano mo tatakutin ang tulad ni Kyouyama Anna?"

Opacho shrugged. "Ang sa akin lang po ay suhestiyon, Master Hao. Patawarin nyo po ang aking naging kapangahasan."

Natahimik ang dalawa, pagkuwa'y nagsalita si Hao uli.

"Pero malay natin, may himala." Napatingin sa kalangitan si Hao—sa tahanan ng diyos na kailangan pa ng subtitle para magkaintindihan—tapos napabuntunghininga. "Okay, try naten."

……………………………

SEVENTH TARGET: KYOUYAMA ANNA

Nakahiga sa semiento si Anna, papindot-pindot ng remote habang naghahanap ng pwedeng panoorin.

Ginulong ng Palad. MayHika. Isang gag show na literal na nakakagag ang kabaduyan ng jokes. Home TV Shopping, featuring ang walang kupas na Sillhouette Kwarenta'y Dos. Mukhang walang patutunguhan ang panonood habang wala pang Direct Broadcast sa neighborhood nila.

Nang bigla na lang nag-patay-sindi ang ilaw.

Anna's bored eyes looked up, and then back at the screen. Her eyebrow arched nang nakita nyang nag-distort ang mukha ng isang artista hanggang sa ang itsura ng TV ay yung binabagyo ang signal at natangay na ng hangin ang antenna nila.

Bago pa nya nabato ng tsinelas ang TV para magtino ay kusang tumigil ito. Sa halip, isang balon ang humalili sa screen nito.

Napangiti si Anna. Sa wakas, may naispatan cyang bagong TV show. Tungkol san kaya ang program na ito? Sana Hello Kitty.

Unti-unti, isang kamay ang lumabas mula sa balon. Hindi pala kamay—naka-makapal na gloves itong brown: parang galing sa baseball field.

Sumunod ay isang ulo na may itim na itim at straight na hair. Pero higit pa doon, napansin nya ang kasinglaki ng packing tape na earrings.

Her forehead creased.

Pagkuwa'y unti-unting niluwal ng balon ang buong katawan ng nilalang na ito. Nakasuot ito ng puti, pero parang may slit pa ata sa binti.

Fashionista din ito ah.

At gumapang ito patungo sa screen, habang transfixed na pinanonood ni Anna ang eksena. Todo poised pa yata ang nilalang na ito, daig pa cya sa music video nya sa Omokage.

Ngunit habang pinanonood ang kilos ng kakaibang nilalang na ito ay may bigla cyang napansin. After a couple more seconds of digesting the spark of realization, her eyes narrowed.

………………………….

Si Hao naman, feel na feel na ang kanyang production number. At tila naiintindihan na nya ang rhythm ng kilos ni Sadako. Di naman mahirap, basta may imagination lang na kasama.

_I'm… too sexy for my shirt… too sexy for my…_

_Ano na nga ba yon?_

_Ahem, I'm a model, you know what I do…_

Kanina, nakita nyang tila nahihipnotismo na si Anna sa panonood sa kanya. Daig pa nya ang naka-jackpot! Akalain mo nga naman, sa dami-dami pa ng taong matatakot nya ay si Kyouyama Anna pa pla ang babagsak sa kanyang patibong!  
Ngunit nang kanyang muling tingnan ito, muntik nang nagpira-piraso ang kanyang insides.

Sapagkat si Anna ay nakatingin na sa kanya nang kakaiba—yung tingin na madalas ibigay ng tulad nya sa mga kuto at lisa at mga trapo sa gobyerno.

Ang sumunod na tanong nito ang nagsemento ng kanyang sapantaha.

"Hao Asakura, kamison ba yan ng lola mo?"

………………………………….

Lumipas na ang tatlong araw ay di pa rin nakikita ng diyos ang binatang gustong magseason 3. Naibsan lamang ang kanyang pagtataka nang dumating si Opacho at may inabot na sulat.

Binuksan ni Hiroyuki Takei ang sobreng halatang recycled saka sinimulang basahin ang nilalaman ng sulat.

_Hiroyuki Takei: Dear diyos…_

Ngunit hindi na pala kailangang basahin ang sumunod pang mga salita dahil biglang pumailanlang ang boses ni Hao na binabasa ang nalalabi pang nilalaman.

…_sumulat ako para ipaalam na inaamin ko na ang aking pagkatalo sa ating munting pustahan. Kalabisan na ang katatakutan at hirap na aking nakamit buhat sa kanila. Naisipan pa tuloy ako ni Anna na nagsusuot ng mga magic kamison na galing sa baul. Anyway, minabuti kong ilabas na lang sa Gunz Online ang aking uhaw sa paghihiganti. Currently, masaya na ako sa aking sitwasyon at wala ng mahihiling pang iba. Kalimutan mo na ang mga kamangmangan ko noon. Minsan talaga, kahit mga demigods na tulad ko, may pagkajologs din._

_Ang Nag-iisang Rightfully Shaman King,_

_Asakura Hao_

………………………………..

**pos-ta**


End file.
